<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>arriving home by owlsshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383062">arriving home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows'>owlsshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kissing Daichi feels right. If Hajime had a poetic vein, he could put it in words or sing hundreds and thousand songs about Daichi’s lips—about their soft yet firm nature, the warmth and taste of his mouth, about the tongue he meets halfway. But even without metaphors, big words, and fanfare, Hajime feels that kissing Daichi is like arriving home after a long and tiring journey, and he can never get enough of it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are in love, Your Honor.</p>
<p>Written for the Nice Receive! NSFW Daichi Zine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>arriving home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is one of his rare days off, yet Hajime feels wide awake by the time the first rays of sunshine breach through the gap between the curtains. He turns in bed; there is a slim chance, at least, that he may fall back asleep. Daichi, having worked late into the night, sleeps peacefully beside him; his chest, exposed from pushing half of his blanket off the bed, rises and sinks in a steady rhythm. </p>
<p>Sunlight bounces off of Daichi’s skin, painting it in a rich, warm shade. Crystallized salt sparkles in the corner of his lashes. </p>
<p>He looks so soft like this, Hajime muses, without his serious expression and often-strict glare. </p>
<p>While a shadow of fatigue remains under his eyes from all the overtime he has pulled lately, working on some important case he can’t tell Hajime about, his expression is calm in his sleep, wrinkles smoothed out and mouth slightly open. </p>
<p>Hajime’s eyes linger over Daichi’s lips for a second, thoughts of kissing his boyfriend intruding on his plans to sleep again. He fights back the urge to reach out and caress Daichi’s face—his boyfriend is a light sleeper; it would certainly wake him up. Feeling oddly restless, Hajime slips out from under the blankets and, careful not to jostle the mattress, quietly changes into running gear. </p>
<p>He runs along his usual route around the neighborhood, seeing the usual faces: the guy on the bicycle, the friendly and excited dog, the schoolgirl who always seems to be late for something. He is so used to running in the morning—be it part of his rigorous training regime as a professional player or simply a way to start off his day—that he can’t quite imagine his day without it. </p>
<p>When he returns to the apartment, the air is filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee, signaling that Daichi has woken up. Hajime peeks into the kitchen, smiling when he spots his boyfriend leaning sleepily against the counter.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he greets Daichi with a kiss on his temple.</p>
<p>“Hn,” Daichi replies. “Coffee?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, maybe later. Shower first.”</p>
<p>“Good idea.”</p>
<p>“Is this your way to politely tell me I’m smelly?”</p>
<p>“Never,” Daichi chuckles.</p>
<p>His glee turns out to be contagious; Hajime finds himself smiling as he enters the bathroom. He peels off his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor, walks under the hot water, and, without missing a beat, reaches for the shampoo all in one fluid motion. Having spent his entire childhood and teenage years in a sports club and sharing a shower with a dozen others have taught him to prioritize effectiveness and speed over the welcoming warmth of the water—even if, dating Daichi, he learned to appreciate certain moments spent under the waterfall.</p>
<p>As Hajime exits the shower, he finds Daichi in the bathroom: he is standing on the scale, glaring at the small screen displaying his weight. Hajime would have never pinned Daichi to be bothered with appearances—judging from his empty wardrobe—but lately, Daichi has been showing signs of worry over the little tummy he has grown ever since he stopped playing volleyball.</p>
<p>Hajime walks up to his boyfriend, rubbing his still wet hair against Daichi’s shoulder. “What is the frown for?” he asks, planting a kiss over his boyfriend’s skin.</p>
<p>“I gained weight,” Daichi replies, shrugging. </p>
<p>Hajime snakes his arms around Daichi’s waist, hugging him from behind. “You became softer,” he says. “I like it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Daichi replies deadpan. “What kind of police officer grows a tummy?”</p>
<p>“Based on my experience, most of them,” Hajime answers, turning Daichi by his hip so they can face each other. Even when Daichi sends him a dark glance, he cannot hide the smile creeping back on his face.</p>
<p>He loves this man, this stubborn, straightforward, honest idiot, who—it seems—is not immune to vanity. He loves him with his stern scowls, all his grumbling, and his crazy work shifts, and—though he definitely did not plan to admit it—he is fond of the little belly fat, too.</p>
<p>The urge to kiss his boyfriend returns, and this time Hajime does not have to worry about waking Daichi. With nothing stopping him, he reaches out to cup Daichi’s face to kiss the frown off his lips.</p>
<p>Kissing Daichi feels right. If Hajime had a poetic vein, he could put it in words or sing hundreds and thousand songs about Daichi’s lips—about their soft yet firm nature, the warmth, and taste of his mouth, about the tongue he meets halfway. But even without metaphors, big words, and fanfare, Hajime feels that kissing Daichi is like arriving home after a long and tiring journey, and he can never get enough of it.</p>
<p>“Dry your hair off first,” Daichi grumbles, but his protest dies off as Hajime deepens the kiss.</p>
<p>“It’ll dry on its own,” Hajime shushes, navigating Daichi to the counter while never once breaking away.</p>
<p>“I won’t nurse you back to health if you catch a cold,” Daichi warns him, but his bright red cheeks and heavy breathing takes most of the edge off of his words.</p>
<p>“Have I ever caught a cold?” Hajime asks in reply, smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Give me your towel, then,” Daichi sighs. “I’ll help you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hajime raises a brow. “If that isn’t a sly way to get me naked,” he taunts, undoing the towel around his waist and handing it to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Daichi takes the towel without a comment; his eyes speak for him instead, looking over Hajime openly. </p>
<p>Hajime feels the temptation to tease him with something along the lines of ‘like what you see?’ but refrains from doing so. He finds it tactless, boasting about his body right after Daichi has expressed insecurities of his own.</p>
<p>Instead, he reaches under Daichi’s thighs, lifting him up and seating him on the counter. “Then, I’ll leave my hair to you.”</p>
<p>Daichi snorts, ruffling Hajime’s hair through with the towel only so he can pull his face closer, kissing him deeply. Hajime sinks into it; into the welcoming familiarity of Daichi’s hot mouth.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you the crafty one?” Daichi chuckles against his lips.</p>
<p>Hajime hums in reply, nibbling on Daichi’s plump bottom lip. “I’m naked and you’re still wearing pajamas.”</p>
<p>Daichi gives out a short, breathy laugh, lifting his hips and pressing against Hajime’s hands. “You can help with that.”</p>
<p>Hajime grunts shortly, turning his attention towards Daichi’s chin, his sharp jawline, littering kisses down his neck. As his fingers crawl under the hem of Daichi’s pajama pants, his mouth finds its way down Daichi’s chest, tracing a wet line down from his sternum to his belly button.</p>
<p>With his tummy in sight, Hajime stops for a second, a wicked smile crossing his face. Levity and folly are not things he had ever tried on his partners before—mostly because it would not have fit in their image of him and Hajime did not want to disappoint them—but with Daichi, he could be himself from day one. They started off as rivals, and competition never left their relationship; it only mellowed, if not transformed, into playfulness.</p>
<p>Hajime inhales sharply, leaning close to Daichi’s belly, blowing the air out against the skin. He fails his mission of making a convincing fart noise but surprises Daichi anyway.</p>
<p>“Wha—” Daichi starts, and Hajime uses the diversion to rid him of his pajama pants.</p>
<p>“I helped,” he smiles, then, turning his head, he scrapes his teeth lightly along the freshly revealed skin of Daichi’s inner thigh. </p>
<p>Daichi had opened his mouth to retort, but only a gasp leaves his lips, and his erection brushes against Hajime’s cheek as he jerks involuntarily. Hajime slides his hands up Daichi’s thighs, pinning him in place and spreading his legs to open the way to Daichi’s cock.</p>
<p>Hajime loves to make love in the daylight; it allows him to study Daichi’s reactions. His first, light suckle makes Daichi sit up straight, his leg muscles tensing under Hajime’s hands as if he wanted to jump off the counter. Taking the shaft in slowly makes Daichi shudder. Licking up the underside of his cock elicits a low-pitched moan from him. And then Hajime takes him all the way, and Daichi’s hands fist in his hair and hold him tight.</p>
<p>Hajime hums contently as he pulls back, enthralled by the way Daichi quivers above him. Hajime chances a glance upwards, smiling against Daichi’s cock as he sees his boyfriend’s face, head thrown back and biting his own lower lip.</p>
<p>“I wonder,” Hajime says, and he cannot help a wistful pass of his thumb over Daichi’s entrance as he licks up along the vein on the underside of Daichi’s shaft. “would you let me pamper you today?”</p>
<p>“Gh—Goddammit,” Daichi pants, pulling Hajime’s head away by the hair. His features soften as they lock eyes, and he leans down to press a kiss on Hajime’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Can I take that as yes?” Hajime asks.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Daichi breathes in reply.</p>
<p>One hand leaves Hajime’s hair, the other slides down to his shoulder for support, and Hajime waits, watching eagerly as Daichi leans to the side to open a drawer, scooping out a small bottle of lube after some rummaging.</p>
<p>“You keep this here?” Hajime asks, raising a brow as Daichi shoves the lube in his hand.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know?” Daichi asks back, collecting himself just enough to put some challenge back in his tone. “Now will you please get inside me?”</p>
<p>“How lewd,” Hajime teases. As he opens the bottle, an artificial strawberry scent hits his nose. He straightens up and kisses Daichi while he squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He rests his forehead on Daichi’s collarbone so he can look down and see as his finger sinks slowly into the warmth of Daichi’s body. Daichi’s shivery breath washes past his ear and shakes his composure. He feels like he is holding on to a thin thread, yet he keeps his ministrations slow and gentle.</p>
<p>He promised to pamper Daichi after all. He has always been pampered; Daichi showered him in kindness whenever he made love to him and drove Hajime past his limits every time.</p>
<p>It is only fair to pay it back with interest.</p>
<p>And yet Daichi sounds so desperate when he speaks, making it impossible for Hajime to hold back anymore.</p>
<p>“Hajime, I want you inside me already,” he breathes against Hajime’s ear, and he reaches down with one hand to grasp Hajime’s cock firmly. “I want this”—he gives it a squeeze, eliciting a sharp hiss from Hajime—“right now.”</p>
<p>Hajime all but groans, sliding his hands up Daichi’s side and holding onto his hip bones for leverage. He grits his teeth, lining up to Daichi’s body, and inhales sharply before he pushes in. The first thrust is a miracle just as much as it is a torture, as suddenly he wants it all, at once. He wonders how Daichi can make this look so easy, how he can be so gentle and patient letting Hajime get used to his girth when all Hajime’s thoughts are one incoherent scream of thirst.</p>
<p>He grabs Daichi’s hip like a drowning man would a lifebuoy, and taking shallow breaths to collect himself, he keeps slowly pushing deeper. He glances up at Daichi’s face, scanning it for signs of discomfort. He finds none—Daichi looks back at him from behind half-mast lids, and his lips open to let a shaky sigh escape—breaking Hajime’s last stronghold. He pulls away and fiercely smashes right back in.</p>
<p>Daichi howls, fingers digging painfully into Hajime’s shoulder. Worried that he may have hurt his boyfriend, Hajime loosens his grip, ready to withdraw. Daichi, however, does not let him, crossing his ankles behind Hajime’s back and pulling him flush against his body.</p>
<p>“Don’t you go shy on me,” he says, his voice raspy.</p>
<p>That is all the encouragement Hajime needs. He slams back in, kissing the throat Daichi exposes as he throws his head back.</p>
<p>Building a steady rhythm, Hajime watches Daichi fall apart, and he is glad for the natural light coming through their tiny bathroom window. The daylight paints Daichi in warm golds and soft pinks; his eyes are burning, dark amber, gazing dazed at nothing and everything at once. His lips open up to let his voice out, and Hajime draws out moans and mewls from him. Sweat glistens on his temple, down the side of his neck, and Hajime kisses it off, tasting salt, skin, sunshine.</p>
<p>When Daichi is close, he holds Hajime impossibly tighter, rubbing his erect cock against Hajime’s stomach. He comes not long after, tensing and constricting around Hajime. He comes without a word, and Hajime follows shortly, burying a deep groan in the shoulder of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Silence befalls them in the aftermath; Hajime hears nothing but their ragged breaths and the blood drumming in his ears.</p>
<p>Then his stomach growls.</p>
<p>“Hajime,” Daichi says amusedly, “you hungry?”</p>
<p>Hajime grumbles against his boyfriend’s skin in reply.</p>
<p>“Leftovers is all we have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The accompanying art piece was drawn by knight_hajime, you can check him out on <a href="https://twitter.com/knight_hajime">twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/knight_hajime/?hl=en">instagram</a>!!!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard leftover sales for the zine are open: https://twitter.com/nicereceivezine/status/1323073554238349312</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>